


قلب تاریک

by kamelia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, The Dark Heart
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelia/pseuds/kamelia
Summary: دختر اندر، ملکه اندر ها و همون اژدهای اندر بعد از 20 سال غیبت به دنیای ماین کرافت برگشته و هدفش کشتن هیروبراین برای صلح دنیای ماین کرافته...
Relationships: entity 303/ender girl





	1. بازگشت ملکه

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ملکه اندرها برمی گرده!...

دخترک با موهای ارغوانی بلندی که تا کمرش می رسید کنار مواد مذاب قلعه زیر زمینی اندر نشسته بود و شمشیر الماس آبی رنگش رو تیز می کرد. چشماش کوچیک ترین احساسی رو نشون نمی داد اما خودش می دونست چقدر استرس داره. بعد از 20 سال بلاخره به زادگاهش برگشته بود. دنیای ماین کرافت، دنیای اند! شمشیرش رو که تیز کرد بلند شد و در غلاف پشت سرش گذاشت. اون، سوزانا، همون ملکه گمشده بود! ملکه دنیای اندر که 20 سال پیش در روز تولدش به طرز عجیبی دزدیده شده بود حالا برگشته بود و آماده فرمانروایی بر دنیای خودش بود. اما مشکل بزرگی وجود داشت، اگه اندرمن ها و اندروومن ها قبولش نمی کردن چی؟ نمی تونست باهاشون جنگ راه بندازه، این برخلاف کاری بود که یه ملکه خوب می کرد. آه کشید. از جیبش 12 چشم اندر در اورد. قطعا اندرها رو نکشته بود! چشم ها رو دزدیده بود! اونا همنوعانش بودن! البته نه کاملا. دختر اندر یا درواقع ملکه اندر همیشه یه اندر دو رگست. یه آدم با قابلیت های اندر. اونم دو رگه بود. مادرش دختر اندر قبلی بود و پدرش... هیچی درمورد پدرش نمی دونست. بی خیال فکر کردن شد. 12 چشم اندر رو در سوراخ های مخصوص بلوک ها قرار داد. با صدای بلند و ترسناکی بین بلوک ها یه دریچه سیاه رنگ باز شد. دریچه ای به دنیای اند! لبخند زد. بالاخره به محل تولدش رسیده بود! درنگ نکرد و پرید داخل دریچه. چند لحظه سرش گیج رفت و دیدش تار شد تا بالاخره تونست دور و برش رو ببینه. توی دنیای اند بود! دستش رو برد پشتش تا شمشیرش رو در بیاره ولی مکث کرد. با همنوعانش که جنگی نداشت! دستشو انداخت. به دور و برش نگاه کرد. آسمون سیاه بود. خورشید یا ماه و ستاره ای دیده نمیشد. خب، اینجا دنیای اند بود! با توجه به چیزی که توی عکس کتاب های قدیمی دیده بود انتظار یه محوطه برهوت پر از اندرمن و اندروومن و ستون های بلند با الماس های اندر رو داشت اما از چیزی که دید جا خورد. اونجا درست مثل یه شهر کامل بود! تنها تفاوتش شهروندانش بودن که به جای آدم، اندرمن های سیاه و اندروومن های سفید بودن! وسط شهر کاخ بنفش بزرگی به چشم می خورد. احتمال می داد اون کاخ مال ملکه قبلی یعنی مادرش بوده باشه. غرق محیط زیبای اونجا بود که داد یه نفر اونو به خودش اورد.  
اندرمن 1 *داد میزنه* یه انسان حمله کرده!  
همه اندرمن ها و اندروومن ها توجهشون جلب دختر قد بلند شد. خیلی هاشون تلپورت شدن و لحظه ای بعد با شمشیر توی دستشون ظاهر شدن.  
اندرمن 2: اینجا اژدهایی برای شکست دادن نیست. برگرد به دنیای خودت!  
دختر *لبخند زد* سلام. اسم من سوزاناست. من...  
اندرمن 3 *داد میزنه* ما علاقه ای به دونستن اسمت نداریم! گمشو!  
سوزانا *لبخندش میره و حالا جدی میشه* من دختر اندرم!  
همه خشکشون میزنه. خب ظاهرش که شبیه دختر اندر قبلی بود ولی کسی نمی خواست باورش کنه.  
اندروومن 1 *یه قدم میاد جلو* فکر کردی هر کی موهاش ارغوانیه دختر اندره؟  
سوزانا: من هستم. من همون دختر اندریم که 20 سال پیش دزدیده شد.  
دوباره همه خشکشون میزنه. کسی نمی دونست دختر اندر دزدیده شده، همه فقط شنیده بودن که مرده. فقط اندرها از حقیقت خبر داشتن! این دختر واقعا کی بود؟ از کجا خبر دزدیده شدن دختر اندر رو می دونست؟  
اندروومن 2: ثابت کن!  
سوزانا یکم فکر کرد. چجوری باید ثابت می کرد دختر اندره؟ تلپورت! توی این دنیا فقط اندرها می تونستن بدون پرتاب چشم اندر تلپورت کنن! همین کارو کرد. بدون کوچکترین حرکتی تلپورت شد جلوی اندروومن و دوباره تلپورت شد سر جای اولش.  
سوزانا: حالا باورم می کنین؟  
همه اندرها جا خوردن. بدون چشم اندر تلپورت شد؟! امکان نداشت!  
اندرمن 4: حتما حقه ای در کاره! حتما چشم اندرو پرتاب کرد ولی ما ندیدیم!  
اندروومن 3: درسته! امکان نداره اون دختر اندر باشه!  
اندرمن 5 *داد زد* بکشینش!  
سوزانا آه کشید. باید از قدرت آخرش استفاده می کرد.  
سوزانا: بهتون ثابت می کنم خودمم!  
اینو که گفت بدنش شروع به تغییر کرد. مردمک چشمای بنفشش عمودی شدن. پوستش سیاه شد و جاشو به فلس های چرمی داد. از روی پیشونیش یه جفت شاخ بلند بنفش بیرون زدن. اندازش بزرگ و بزرگتر شد. چند ثانیه بعد به جای دختری که ادعا می کرد دختر اندره یه اژدهای سیاه 15 متری جلوشون بود، اژدهای اندر! خودش بود! متوسط طول عمر اندرها 1000 سال بود و اندرهای قدیمی تر می تونستن به راحتی این اژدها رو تشخیص بدن!  
یکی از اندرمن های 900 ساله: اون خودشه! اژدهای اندر!  
بلافاصله بعد این حرف به زمین افتاد و رو به اژدها زانو زد.  
اندرمن: ما رو ببخشید ملکه بزرگ!  
از قیافه اژدها قشنگ معلوم بود تعجب کرده. تنها چیزی که انتظار نداشت صدا زده بشه «ملکه بزرگ» بود! بقیه اندرها همراه اندرمن پیر زانو زدن.  
همه اندرها: ما رو ببخشین ملکه بزرگ!  
اژدها کوچیک و کوچیکتر شد و دوباره انسان شد.  
سوزانا *با دهن باز بهشون زل زد* م--- ملکه؟!  
اندرمن پیر: بله، شما ملکه ما هستین! دختر اندر ملکه بزرگ ماست و ما همه بهش احترام می زاریم.  
سوزانا اصلا انتظار اینو نداشت! ولی خب کارش راحت تر شده بود. به همشون لبخند زد. لبخندش از سر غرور نبود، از سر مهربونی بود.  
سوزانا: همه بلند شین! شما فقط از قلمروی خودتون دفاع کردین. نیازی به عذرخواهی نیست.  
اندرها همه بلند شدن. سوزانا چند قدم جلو رقت و به وسط جمعیتشون رسید.  
سوزانا: من، سوزانا، دختر اندر و اژدهای اندر از این به بعد در دنیای اند حکومت می کنم. به همتون قول میدم اینجا رو از اینی که هست آبادتر کنم. من بهشتو براتون می سازم و در آخر با کشتن هیروبراین صلح رو به دنیای ماین کرافت تقدیم می کنم!


	2. دیدار با باس موب ها

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> سوزانا با باس موب ها دیدن میکنه. باس موب ها پادشاه یا ملکه هر گونه هیولان. مثلا سوزانا دختر اندره، ملکه اندرها. دیانا دختر کریپره، ملکه کریپرها. بروتوس پسر ویدره، پادشاه اسکلت های ویدر. همه باس موب ها دورگه هستن و ظاهر انسانی با قابلیت های گونه خوشون رو دارن. سوزانا می تونه تلپورت شه، ناخود آگاه اگه چیزی به سمتش پرت شه جاخالی میده و می تونه تبدیل به اژدهای اندر بشه. دیانا می تونه فضای اطرافشو منفجر کنه ولی خودش چیزیش نشه. بروتوس بهترین شمشیرزنه و...

حالا لباس هاشو عوض کرده بود و لباس مخصوص دختر اندر رو به تن داشت. یه لباس سیاه آستین بلند و یقه دار که پایینش دامن بود با چکمه های مشکی و کلاهی شبیه سر اندرمن که نشونه مخصوصش حساب میشد. توی کاخ ایستاده بود و داشت آماده میشد به جلسه باس موب ها که در دنیای ندر بود بره. خبر بازگشت دختر اندر سریع همه جا پخش شده بود اما خیلی ها اینو فقط یه شایعه می دونستن. باس موب ها هم یه جلسه تشکیل داده بودن تا با دختر اندر آشنا بشن. سوزانا در حال حاضر تو کاخ بزرگش ایستاده بود و داشت به اندرمن مشاور گوش می کرد.  
مشاور: ملکه من، هر باس موب دو نفر از بهترین جنگجوهاش رو انتخاب میکنه تا مراقبش باشن. یه زن و یه مرد. شما الان باید یه اندرمن و یه اندروومن به عنوان محافظ انتخاب کنین.  
سوزانا: اجباریه؟ آخه من نمی خوام جون اندرامو به خطر بندازم.  
مشاور: متاسفانه اجباریه.  
سوزانا یه نگاه به سربازهای درجه یک حاضر در قصر کرد. همه پیشنهادی های مشاورش بودن. یکم بهشون نگاه کرد.  
سوزانا: خب، کسی داوطلب...  
همه دست ها بالا رفت. سوزانا تعجب کرد. انقدر محبوب شده بود؟ فقط تو 24 ساعت؟  
سوزانا *به یه زوج اشاره کرد* میشه لطفا شماها محافظام باشین؟  
زوج سر تکون دادن و دو طرف سوزانا تلپورت شدن.  
مشاور *گلوشو صاف کرد* ببخشید ملکه من، شما نباید سوال بپرسین یا خواهش کنین. شما ملکه هستین! باید فقط دستور بدین!  
سوزانا *لبخند زد* من اهل دستور دادن نیستم. درضمن منو ملکتون ندونین، دوستتون بدونین. اینجوری راحت ترم.  
مشاور، زوج جنگجو و سربازها همه تعجب کردن. دوست؟ اولین باری بود که یه باس موب همچین حرفی میزد!  
مشاور: راستی شما به یه اسلحه هم نیاز دارین.  
سوزانا *شمشیرشو نشون داد* یکی دارم.  
مشاور: این سلاح در شان ملکه اندر نیست. شما به بهترین سلاح با قابلیتای ویژه نیاز دارین. هر باس موب سلاح خودشو داره. پادشاه ویدر یه شمشیر داره، ملکه بلیز خنجر داره، ملکه اسکلت ها تیرکمون داره...  
سوزانا: فهمیدم. من یه جفت شمشیر کاتانا می خوام. ساخته شده از آبسیدیان، بلوک اند و الماس بنفش *اضافه کرد* البته اگه میشه لطفا!  
مشاور: چیزی که شما گفتین سخته اما غیرممکن نیست. تا 3 روز دیگه سلاحتون آماده میشه.  
سوزانا *لبخند زد* ممنون! *رو کرد به محافظینش* خب، بریم!  
[دنیای ندر، جلسه باس موب ها]  
همه باس موب ها دور میز ساخته شده از سنگ جهنمی نشسته بودن و منتظر ملکه اندر بودن.  
آلیس، ملکه اسلایم: به نظرتون چجور دختریه؟  
دیانا، ملکه کریپر: به نظر من یه دختر خوشگل و مهربونه.  
جسیکا، ملکه بلیز: دیانا تو خیلی خوش بینی! به نظر تو همه مهربون و خوشگلن!  
دیانا *خجالت زده خندید* خب این نظر منه.  
بروتوس، پادشاه ویدر اسکلت ها: به نظر من یه دختر سوسول و مامانیه، درست مثل بقیتون!  
جسیکا *با عصبانیت دستاشو رو میز کوبوند* چی گفتی؟!  
بروتوس *حرفشو اصلاح کرد* به جز تو!  
همه می دونستن جسیکا خونخوارترین ملکست. وحشی، بی رحم، قوی، باهوش و البته جذاب!  
.معذرت می خوام که دیر کردم-  
همه رو به صدا برگشتن. بامزه ترین دختری که تا حالا دیده بودن رو به روشون بود. موهای بلند ارغوانیش تا کمرش می رسید. صورت گرد و قشنگی داشت، چشماش درشت و بنفش بودن و برق میزدن اما چهره سرد و جدیش یه جورایی لرزه به تن بقیه می انداخت. این سردی توی صورتش نشانگر این بود که چقدر تو عمرش سختی کشیده.  
بروتوس: تو باید ملکه اندر باشی. تعریف کن، این همه مدت کدوم گوری بودی؟  
دیانا: بروتوس اینجوری حرف---  
بروتوس *داد میزنه* خفه شو! اون تو تمام جنگ های ما موب ها با آدما حضور نداشت درحالی که باید کمک می کرد! همه بدبختیا رو ما کشیدیم! باید توضیح خوبی داشته باشه!  
سوزانا *تغییری تو حالت چهرش ایجاد نشد* من دنیای بیرون از ماین کرافت بودم.  
همه ساکت شدن. دنیای بیرون از ماین کراف؟! دنیای ماین کرافت و اون دنیا با یه پورتال از هم جدا می شدن که هرکسی نمی تونست بازش کنه. هر دو دنیا از هم متنفر بودن و تشنه به خون همدیگه. توی دنیای بیرون از ماین کرافت خبری از روح، اسکلت، زامبی و کریپر نبود، بلکه هیولاهای واقعی انسان های ساکن اونجا بودن!  
دیانا: میشه بپرسم... چجوری نکشتنت؟  
سوزانا *نشست روی صندلی خالی مخصوص ملکه اندر* چون اونا هویت منو نمی دونستن. درضمن، من اینجا نیومدم تا داستان تعریف کنم. هدف این جلسه چیه؟  
بروتوس: شما اندرها فکر می کنین یه سر و گردن از بقیه بالاترین درسته؟ شماها فقط یه مشت موجود دراز و بی عرضه این که...  
قبل از اینکه بروتوس بفهمه چی به چیه به زمین دوخته شده بود. سوزانا زانوشو روی سینش فشار می داد و با خشم بهش زل میزد. مردمک چشماش عمودی شده بود که نشون از عصبانیت شدید بود.  
سوزانا: اگه به اندرهای منو توهین کنی می کشمت عوضی!  
بروتوس تازه فهمید سوزانا تلپورتش کرده چند متر اون طرف تر. همونجا به قدرت این دختر پی برد. حتی نفهمید کی حمله کرد! از آخرین باری که کسی به خاک نشونده بودش سال ها می گذشت و حالا این دختر... . سوزانا دوباره بروتوس رو روی صندلیش تلپورت کرد و خودشم تلپورت شد به صندلیش. حالا مردمک چشماش عادی شده بود.  
سوزانا * دست به سینه شد* این فقط یه اخطار کوچولو بود. هر کس می خواد می تونه به من توهین کنه اما اگه به اندرهای من توهین کنین یا کوچیک ترین آسیبی بهشون بزنین همتونو از دم تیغ می گذرونم!  
چند لحظه همه جا سکوت بود تا جسیکا از جاش بلند شد و شروع کرد دست زدن. جسیکا: دختر دمت گرم! من تو این سال ها هیچ وقت نتونستم بروتوسو به زمین بنشونم ولی تو در کمتر از 1 ثانیه نابودش کردی! ایول داری ملکه اندر! اسمت چی بود؟  
سوزانا *از واکنش جسیکا تعجب کرد* سوزانا هستم!  
جسیکا: از این به بعد من تو رو به عنوان بهترین دوستم می شناسم سوزانا!  
سوزانا *جا خورد* هان؟!  
آلیس: بهترین دوست منم باش!  
دیانا: منم همینطور!  
بقیه هم آروم تایید کردن. سوزانا نمی دونست هیچکس دل خوشی از بروتوس نداره. هیچ از کارای شیطانی بروتوس خبر نداشت ولی با توجه به واکنش های باس موب ها می تونست یه حدسایی بزنه.  
سوزانا: اممم... باشه.  
بقیه جلسه به تعریف و تمجید از سوزانا گذشت. تا آخر جلسه همه به جز بروتوس حسابی با سوزانا رفیق شده بودن. اون دختر عالی بود! این چیزی بود که تو ذهن بروتوس می گذشت اما نشونش نمی داد. سوزانا تونست به زمین بندازتش، این کم چیزی نبود. بروتوس قوی ترین باس موب ماین کرافت بود ولی حالا کسی قویتر هم پیدا شده بود، اونم یه دختر! شکی نداشت که روی سوزانا کراش زده بود!!!


	3. شیطان ماین کرافت

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> سوزانا برای اولین بار با انتیتی 303 رو به رو میشه، شیطان ماین کرافت!...

سوزانا دم پورتال دنیای اند ایستاده بود. می خواست برای اولین بار به عنوان ملکه اندرها به دنیای بیرون بره. قبل از این فقط یه انسان معمولی بود.  
مشاور: ملکه من خواهش می کنم محافظینتونو با خودتون ببرین. دنیای بیرون خطرناکه، مخصوصا که الان دیگه خبر بازگشت شما همه جا پخش شده.  
سوزانا *لبخند میزنه* نگران نباش. اونقدر ضعیف نیستم که از چندتا انسان ببازم، درضمن مراقب خودم هستم.  
مشاور: اما...  
سوزانا: تا بعد!  
بعد از این حرف سوزانا به داخل پورتال پرید و لحظه ای بعد وسط یه دشت بزرگ پر از گل بود.  
سوزانا: وای! اینجا چه قشنگه!  
درسته که دختر خشن و بی رحمی بود اما هنوزم روحیات دخترونش رو حفظ می کرد. از گلها و حیوانات خوشش میومد ولی برعکس بقیه دخترها عاشق مبارزه بود. تو تمام این سال ها انقدر مبارزه کرده بود که جنگیدن عضوی از وجودش شده بود . انقدر غرق تماشای گل ها شده بود که اصلا متوجه نشد محافظینش قایم شده بودن و از دور حواسشون بهش بود. تصمیم گرفت سری به یکی از روستاهای اطراف بزنه. اون منطقه رو مثل کف دستش می شناخت. خوشبختانه روستایی ها خبر نداشتن که اون ملکه اندره و فکر می کردن یه انسان معمولیه. نزدیکی روستا تلپورت شد و محافظینش رو جا گذاشت. از دیدن روستای غرق در آتش شوکه شد. روستای قشنگ بهترین دوستش، ساکورا، تقریبا تبدیل به خاکستر شده بود! عصبانیت تمام وجودش رو پر کرد. با تمام اهالی روستا دوست بود و نمی خواست یه تار مو از سر یکیشون کم بشه ولی حالا داشت به بدن های خسته و زخمی دوستانش وسط روستا نگاه می کرد. کی جرعت کرده بود همچین کاری کنه؟! سریع دوید و وسط میدون رفت تا ساکورا رو پیدا کنه. سریع پیداش کرد. کنار درخت آلبالوی قدیمی نشسته بود. زخمی شده بود و لباساش سوخته بودن. با نگرانی رفت سمتش.  
سوزانا: ساکورا! چه اتفاقی افتاده؟  
ساکورا *سرشو بلند کرد* تویی سوزانا؟ خوب شد زودتر پیدات نشد. به روستا حمله شده. الانم دارن روستا رو تخلیه می کنن. تو هم زود از اینجا برو. فکر نکنم جنگجوهامون زیاد طاقت بیارن.  
سوزانا: کی به روستا حمله کرده؟  
ساکورا: شیطان ماین کرافت، انتیتی 303!  
سوزانا *جا خورد* اون اینجاست؟ اما چرا؟  
ساکورا: برای تفریح تفریح شیطان ماین کرافت کشتن و سوزوندنه. مگه اخبار ماین کرافتو دنبال نمی کنی؟ تا الان چندین بار به روستاها حمله کرده.  
سوزانا *شمشیرشو از پشتش در اورد* چطور جرعت می کنه؟...  
ساکورا *از جاش بلند شد* احمق نشو! اون یه شیطانه! میگن که رقیب هیروبراینه! واقعا که نمی خوای باهاش مبارزه کنی؟ من باهاش رو به رو شدم. اون خیلی قویه. سطحش از ما خیلی بالاتره.  
سوزانا *اخماش رفت تو هم* تا امتحان نکنم نمی فهمم. من باهاش مبارزه می کنم و برای فرارتون وقت می خرم. به جنگجوها و بقیه بگو روستا رو تخلیه کنن.  
ساکورا *سرش داد زد* دیوونه شدی؟ بهترین جنگجوهای روستا نتونستن در برابرش مقاومت کنن اون وقت تو می خوای تنهایی باهاش بجنگی؟!  
سوزانا *شمشیرو تو دستش فشرد* منو دست کم نگیر ساکورا. به همه بگو روستا رو تخلیه کنن. چه جنگجوها چه افراد معمولی. همتون برین، الان!  
ساکورا دیگه مخالفت نکرد. می دونست وقتی سوزانا یه تصمیمی می گیره فقط خدا می تونه منصرفش کنه. سر تکون داد و رفت به بقیه خبر اومدن ناجیشونو بده. سوزانا هم نقشه داشت. در حضور مردم نمی تونست از تلپورت استفاده کنه چون می فهمیدن که اون دختر اندره. می خواست تنهایی با انتیتی 303 رو به رو بشه تا بتونه بدون محدودیت از تمام تواناییش استفاده کنه. شیطان ماین کرافت یا هر چی، اون برای دوستاش حاضر بود جونشم بده! دقیقه بعد روستا کاملا خالی از سکنه شده بود و فقط سوزانا اونجا بود. شعله های آتش زبونه می کشید و نفس کشیدنو سخت می کرد اما سوزانا به این چیزها عادت داشت. به آسمون نگاه می کرد و منتظر بود انتیتی 303 خودشو نشون بده. از قابلیت های اون شیطان خبر داشت. پسری با موهای خاکستری، پوست سیاه، چشم های قرمز و هودی سفید که می تونست پرواز کنه و از آتیش استفاده کنه، درست مثل یک شیطان واقعی! به طور ناخود آگاه حس کرد چیزی به سمتش پرتاب میشه و عقب پرید. یه گوله آتیش! به بالای سرش نگاه کرد. انتیتی 303 با یه پوزخند ترسناک توی هوا شناور بود. تعجب کرد. می تونست حدس بزنه تقریبا همسن خودشه.  
انتیتی 303: اون ترسوها فرار کردن و یه دختر بچه رو برای مقابله با من گذاشتن؟  
سوزانا: بیا پایین تا نشونت بدم این دختر بچه می تونه چی کار کنه!  
انتیتی مخالفت نکرد. با لبخندی از روی تمسخر پایین اومد و روی زمین ایستاد. سوزانا لبخند محوی زد. حالا جنگیدن آسونتر شده بود. در کسری از ثانیه تلپورت شد جلوی انتیتی و شمشیرش رو بالا گرفت. انتیتی شدیدا جا خورد. از شوک دهنش باز موند و فقط تونست با بالا اوردن دستش از خودش دفاع کنه وگرنه سرش قطع میشد. سوزانا ضربه رو که زد عقب پرید. انتیتی دست زخمیش رو پایین انداخت. این دختر بدون پرتاب چشم اندر تلپورت شد. قدشم بلند بود و موهاش ارغوانی. نکنه...  
انتیتی *لبخند زد* پس شایعات حقیقت داشت. ملکه اندر واقعا برگشته! تو این 20 سال کجا بودی ملکه اندر؟  
سوزانا *دوباره تلپورت شد و بهش حمله کرد* به تو ربطی نداره!  
انتیتی این دفعه آمادگی داشت. با دست سالمش شمشیر قرمز رنگشو از غلاف کنار بدنش در اورد و دفاع کرد.  
انتیتی: انتظار نداشتم یه دختر بتونه انقدر خوب بجنگه.  
سوزانا: تازه کجاشو دیدی؟  
سوزانا اون یکی شمشیرشم از غلاف پشتش در اورد. قبلا هم دو شمشیره مبارزه می کرد. هیچکس وجود نداشت که باهاش وقتی دوتا شمشیر داره مبارزه کنه و زنده برگرده، انتیتی 303 هم قرار نبود استثنا باشه!  
انتیتی دوباره دست زخمیش رو بالا اورد و چندتا گوله آتش به طرف سوزانا پرت کرد. سوزانا همه رو با تلپورت جاخالی داد. انتیتی فهمید اینجوری جنگیدن بی فایدست. نمی تونه با پرتاب چیزی یه اندر رو بزنه. تنها راهش مبارزه با شمشیر بود. تو مبارزه با شمشیر خوب بود اما مبارزه با آتش رو ترجیح می داد. سوزانا هم اینو فهمیده بود. چند دقیقه ای گذشت. هر دو خسته و زخمی شده بودن. لبخند تمسخر آمیز انتیتی از بین رفته بود و جاش رو به اخم کمرنگی داده بود.  
انتیتی: اعتراف می کنم که تو بعد از هیروبراین قوی ترین کسی هستی که تا حالا باهاش جنگیدم!  
سوزانا جا خورد. هیروبراین؟! اون با هیروبراین جنگیده بود و الان زنده بود؟! هیروبراین، کابوس ماین کرافت، کسی بود که قویترین جنگجوی ماین کرافت یعنی برادرش ناچ رو شکست داده بود! اگه انتیتی 303 واقعا با هیروبراین جنگیده بود و الان زنده بود پس سوزانا هیچ شانسی مقابل این شیطان نداشت! ولی نه، سوزانا تسلیم نمیشد. برای سوزانا تسلیم شدن و مردن یکی بود. از آخرین انرژی باقی موندش استفاده کرد و تلپورت شد پشت سر انتیتی. قبل از اینکه انتیتی بخواد واکنشی نشون بده از پشت جفت شمشیرهاشو فرو کرد داخل بدن انتیتی. انتیتی از شدت شوک چشماش گشاد شد. تا حالا حتی هیروبراینم نتونسته بود از پشت بهش آسیب بزنه. این دختر دیگه چه موجودی بود؟! لبخند زد. یهو بدنش کاملا با شعله های آتش پوشونده شد. با دستاش تیغه های شمشیرو گرفت و فشار داد. دستاش زخمی شد اما تیغه های شمشیرم ترک خورد و شکست! سوزانا از شدت حرارت شمشیرها رو ول کرد و دوباره جلوی انتیتی تلپورت شد. تیغه های شمشیرش شکسته بود و دست شمشیرها در حال ذوب شدن بود. اون شمشیرها از آبسیدیان و اند بلوک بودن! به همین راحتی شکستن؟! همونجا فهمید حریفی که جلوشه کاملا با خودش فرق داره. اون قوی ترین بود! انتیتی از شوک سوزانا استفاده کرد. یه گوله بزرگ آتش درست کرد و درست زد وسط شکم سوزانا. از شدت درد نفس سوزانا بند اومد و پرت شد عقب. از درد دیگه نمی تونست بلند شه. انتیتی اومد بالای سرش. این آخر کار ملکه اندر بود؟ تازه چند روز بود که به دوستای خوبش، یعنی اندمن ها و اندروومن ها رسیده بود! انتیتی بهش نگاه کرد. دیگه نگاهش تمسخر آمیز نبود، نگاهش تحسین آمیز بود!  
سوزانا: منتظر چی هستی؟  
انتیتی: حیفه که همچین جنگجویی بمیره. مثل تو زیاد پیدا نمیشه. جنگیدن با ملکه اندرها واسه من یه افتخار بود. به خاطر قدردانی میزارم زنده بمونی.  
اینو که گفت شمشیرشو غلاف کرد و پشتش رو به سوزانا کرد و دوباره به پرواز درومد.  
سوزانا *داد زد* من به رحم تو احتیاج ندارم!  
انتیتی چیزی نگفت و به پرواز ادامه داد و دور شد. سوزانا چشماش رو بست چند دقیه ای تو همون حالت موند. بدنش درد می کرد و می سوخت. تقریبا داشت بی هوش میدشد.  
ملکه من!-  
چشمای بستش رو باز کرد.اندرمن و اندروومن محافظش بالای سرش بودن.  
سوزانا *به سختی حرف زد* شماها اینجا چی کار می کنین؟  
اندروومن: چه اتفاقی براتون افتاده؟  
سوزانا: با انتیتی 303 جنگیدم.  
اندرمن: با انتیتی 303؟! ملکه من، اینکه زنده موندین یه معجزست!  
اندروومن *سوزانا رو بلند کرد* برمی گردیم دنیای خودمون و درمانتون می کنیم ملکه من. نگران نباشین.  
سوزانا چیزی نگفت، درواقع اندژی حرف زدن نداشت. بعد از سال ها این اولین باختش بود. یه روزی، یه جوری، هر طوری شده از انتیتی 303 انتقام می گرفت!...

ادامه دارد...


End file.
